


Jeremy and Nick are the Best Sibling Duo and You Can Pry That from My Cold Dead Hands: A No Good Nick Fanfic

by UsernamesAreNotMyForte



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Not Slash, One more thing (that I guess was too long so I have to break up into multiple tags), Other, Sibling Bonding, also like Jeremy’s gay af (but mostly because we don’t stan incest in this household), and if there is a way I didn’t figure it out, and that was gonna go in my post work author notes thing, because they’re BROTHER AND SISTER, but i couldn’t figure out how to do that lol sorry, i guess?, idk if I can do italics on mobile, me? Not knowing how to tag? It’s more likely than you think, so sorry but instead of italics you get forward slashes, we do not ship incest on my good Christian server, yeah I think that’s the right tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernamesAreNotMyForte/pseuds/UsernamesAreNotMyForte
Summary: Nick is Big Sad™. Jeremy catches her .2 seconds from a Total Breakdown. Sibling bonding ensues because all I’ve wanted from the start of the show is for them to be best friends, and now they can be because I make the rules here. (Also my writing skills are better that my title and summery skills, I swear (I hope))





	Jeremy and Nick are the Best Sibling Duo and You Can Pry That from My Cold Dead Hands: A No Good Nick Fanfic

/They can never really forgive you/

Nick tried to breath and push away the thoughts that rushed at her from every direction. She tossed in her bed as if to physically turn away from the voice in her head, cringing at the creaky bed frame beneath her.

/How can they trust someone who manipulated them, tried to ruin their lives? Lied to their faces over and over again/

Tears were starting in her eyes and her now-shaky breaths quickened. It didn’t seem like something she could stop this time. Her best bet was to get out of the room before she woke Molly. Just because Nick couldn’t sleep didn’t mean her roommate should suffer the consequences.

She got up and made her way across the room, careful not to make any noise. Once the door shut behind her, she made a b-line for the bathroom, desperate to close her emotions off from the sleeping household. She was about to reach for the handle when the door swung open and she startled back a step. The bathroom light illuminated both figures in the hall, bouncing a shine off of Nick’s glassy eyes.

“Oh, sorry I- Nick? Are you okay?” Jeremy stared at her with concern growing on his face.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine,” she smiled up at him as though he hadn’t just caught her crying at 2am.

“Nick, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I swear! I... just, haven’t slept well the last few days and I guess it’s... screwing with my emotions, or something. I’m okay, swear,” when her breaking voice contradicted her, she couldn’t stop the floodgates from opening. Normally it was much easier to keep a front, but she wasn’t lying about her lack of sleep. 

“Hey...” Jeremy had trouble finding coherent sentences in his state of grogginess. He put an arm around her to get across what he couldn’t in words. 

“Molly’s asleep. I can’t go back in there, I’ll wake her up,” her voice was strained between hitches like she might burst at any second. 

“Hey it’s okay, here,” He started to lead her down the hall to his room “I’m not gonna leave you alone right now” She didn’t want to be a bother, but she would admit the company was nice to have right now.

They sat on the edge of his bed, not saying anything for a few moments as Nick tried to gather herself, but seemed unable to get her sporadic breaths to even out, and Jeremy noticed her increasing frustration. As the tiredness eased away and left him with a clearer head more fit for his current situation, he remembered something that might help.

“Sometimes kids in my public speaking class would get really nervous before a speech, so my teacher taught us this way to help with anxiety and stress. If you take deep breaths, and breath out two seconds longer than you inhale it signals to your body to calm down”

She nodded and tried it, eventually able to slow down the commotion in her mind for the first time all night.

“Better?” 

Nick nodded, giving him a weak smile in thanks and wiping away tears.

“I’m sorry, you’d probably rather be sleeping right now,“ she said with guilt, a feeling she’d grown quite accustomed to the last few months.

“I know helping people’s Molly’s thing, but I can be nice too, you know,” he said lightheartedly, bumping his shoulder against hers. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, but I’m here for you”

“So now’s when you don’t pry anymore, after you know you were right about how sketchy and manipulative I’d been,” she meant it to come off as a joke, but she couldn’t hide all the deep cutting thoughts and feelings that had led her to where they were in the first place.

He shook his head, looking at her with sincerity, “You never should have been put in that position in the first place. Everything you went through... none of us could know what that was like for you”

“That doesn’t make it right”

“What we did to you, that wasn’t right either. Once we all realized the part we had in everything that happened to you- I guess I just mean, nobody’s blameless. But family isn’t about blame and resentment. Well, maybe in the Thompson household it was, until you showed up”

“Yeah, you guys really didn’t have a grasp of the whole “family” thing, huh?” A small but genuine smile taking over the bleakness that shown through before.

“Took a con artist for us to see that,” he was quiet a moment before continuing, once again more serious, “Nick, I know everything that happened was messed up from every end. But now we’re here. And I don’t know what to say about before... but I know you’re my sister and I wouldn’t trade that for anything”

She didn’t know how to respond. Even though she had taken in everything Jeremy just said, a part of her still felt like she didn’t deserve his kindness. But as she felt the exhaustion of the past few nights hit her, she decided to push away her mixed emotions and just be grateful for it. When their arms wrapped around each other, she felt like everything might be okay. And in that moment, that feeling was enough.


End file.
